


Karena Tiram Mentah

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Food Poisoning, M/M, Randomness, Raw Oyster
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malang tak dapat ditolak, nasib tak dapat dihindar. Langit masih di atas dan laut masih di bawah, satu tambah satu sama dengan dua; Semi terlanjur basah ikut taruhan yang melibatkan permainan poker dan berakhir dengan dua pilihan: makan makanan ini atau melakukan tantangan lain kelewat konyol ala Tendou Satori.</p><p>Setelah menabahkan hati terlebih dulu, diambilnya sumpit yang telah tersedia.</p><p>Lalu mulai makan dan menghabiskannya tanpa sisa.</p><p>Di depannya, Tendou tertawa nista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karena Tiram Mentah

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: (kind of) OOC! Shirabu, UshiTen nyelip di akhir.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi, selalu.

Tiram mentah; sebuah makanan yang terbuat dari, yah, tiram dan dimakan mentah. Kabar angin menyebutkan makanan ini cukup beracun dan sudah ada korban berjatuhan, Saitou-sensei termasuk salah satunya. Karena kabarnya sudah tersiar, harusnya mereka sebaik mungkin menjauhi makanan ini, ‘kan? Ya ‘kan? Bukan malah menjadikannya alternatif hukuman karena kalah taruhan, ‘kan?

 

Yah, harusnya.

 

Malang tak dapat ditolak, nasib tak dapat dihindar. Langit masih di atas dan laut masih di bawah, satu tambah satu sama dengan dua; Semi terlanjur basah ikut taruhan yang melibatkan permainan _poker_ dan berakhir dengan dua pilihan: makan makanan ini atau melakukan tantangan lain kelewat konyol ala Tendou Satori.

 

Tantangan yang, sialnya, amat sangat melibatkan harga diri sebagai lelaki juga pemain bola voli.

 

 “Jadi, SemiSemi~”

 

‘ _Coba lihat sisi baiknya_ ,’ Semi berusaha meyakinkan diri,’ _Setidaknya ada hikmah yang bisa dipetik dari kejadian ini_.’ Yang pertama, tentu saja, jangan sok ikutan main _poker_ kalau dasarnya tidak bisa. Yang kedua, jangan pasang taruhan kelewat berat kalau sadar diri sudah akan kalah. Yang ketiga dan terakhir—

 

“Kalau masih kukuh enggak mau ngelakuin yang satunya, makanannya jangan disisain ya~ Traktiran teman-teman seklub lho ini~”

 

Setelah menabahkan hati terlebih dulu, diambilnya sumpit yang telah tersedia.

 

Lalu mulai makan dan menghabiskannya tanpa sisa.

 

Di depannya, Tendou tertawa nista.

 

**.**

 

\--Tendou Satori benar-benar utusan setan di bumi.

 

**.**

 

Handuk basah nan hangat yang dilempar Shirabu mendarat telak di wajah. Semi mengerang pelan, namun tidak diacuhkan si pelempar yang menggerutu di sisi kanan kasurnya. Terucap kelewat cepat untuk ukuran orang seperti Shirabu, tetapi masih bisa dimengerti bahkan oleh Kawanishi yang duduk di kursi dekat pintu, agak jauh dari tempat Semi terkapar. Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, “Dia yang sakit kenapa aku yang ngerawat coba?” di telinga keduanya…

 

Kawanishi berdehem pelan, beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan agak sungkan. “Kalau tidak ada yang bisa kubantu, aku kembali ke kamar ya.” Shirabu melempar tatapan tajam, sudah biasa. Saking biasanya, Kawanishi sampai tidak merinding disko seperti kebanyakan orang. “Sebelum itu, pergi carikan teh hangat dan bubur di kafetaria. Enggak usah banyak-banyak biar enggak terbuang sia-sia,” titah Shirabu tanpa kata ‘tolong’. Kawanishi hanya mengangguk kaku, keluar kamar sambil melambaikan tangan lalu melangkah pergi ke tempat yang diperintahkan.

 

Setelah Kawanishi pergi, Semi mengerang pelan lagi. Kali ini karena dijadikan sasaran lain tatapan tajam _trademark_ Shirabu Kenjirou. Matanya terpejam, berusaha mengurangi dampak yang ditimbulkan _death glare_ itu semaksimal mungkin dari jarak sedekat ini.

 

“Udah tau Saitou-sensei keracunan makan tiram mentah kenapa masih ikut-ikutan makan, hah?” geram Shirabu kesal. Handuk basah yang tadi dilempar dan mendarat di wajah Semi diambil, dilipat sedemikian rapi, lalu ditaruh di atas dahi kakak kelasnya sebagai kompres minimalis. “Dan tolonglah ya, kalau emang dasarnya enggak bisa main poker, enggak usah sok-sokan ikutan main ngelawan Tendou. Dia itu **monster**.”

 

“Aku sakit pun kamu masih judes, ternyata.”

 

Dengusan agak keras, tangan dilipat di depan dada. Shirabu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, kaki kiri dinaikkan ke atas kaki lainnya. “Mengharapkan apa memangnya kalau kamu sakit? Aku suka rela ngerawat itu udah untung buatmu.” Jeda sejenak. “Sebenarnya karena terpaksa juga, sih. UKS tutup jam segini soalnya, yang lain juga lagi latihan.”

 

“Jahat,” gumam Semi pelan. Matanya terpejam, karena itu ia tidak sempat melihat senyuman samar yang terbentuk di bibir Shirabu. Saat matanya terbuka, wajah Shirabu sudah kembali ke pengaturan dasarnya: datar dengan sedikit kesan jutek di wajah. “Masih mau ngulang yang kayak gini lain kali?” ucap Shirabu mencela, bukan dengan maksud bertanya. Semi tidak menjawab, hanya menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi separuh wajah dan berusaha tidur sambil menunggu makan malam tiba. Dalam hati, ia berharap agar Kawanishi bisa cepat kembali; Semi lelah menghadapi kejudesan Shirabu seorang diri. Selain itu, ingin rasanya ia menangis karena angan-angannya dirawat oleh Shirabu tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan hati…

 

Itu, juga kemungkinan akan ditanyai yang aneh-aneh seperti—“Emang seseram apa hukuman lainnya sampai nekat makan tiram mentah begitu?”

 

Nah lho. Benar ‘kan dugaannya.

 

Semi enggan menjawab, tentu saja. Masalah harga diri soalnya. Bungkam dia, mengabaikan towelan di pipi dan helaan napas panjang Shirabu si Perawat Dadakan.

 

“Kalau enggak dijawab, aku tanya ke Tendou langsung.”

_Erk._

 

“Kalau dia yang jawab seringnya sampai nyeritain awal mulanya ‘kan ya.”

 

Sial.

 

Terdengar suara ponsel model _flip-phone_ dibuka (‘ _Astaga, ponselnya masih model lama ternyata,_ ’ pikir Semi tanpa membuka mata). “Tendou, Tendou, mana nomornya ini…”

 

Jawab sendiri? Tunggu dijawab Tendou, lalu ditertawakan oleh adik kelasnya yang satu ini? Jawab sendiri atau—

 

“Ah. Ketemu.” Jemari Shirabu bergerak cepat mengetik pesan singkat, lalu dikirimkan ke nomor yang dituju sebelum Semi sempat mengambil keputusan. Ponsel ditutup kembali, Shirabu tersenyum menghina. Bocah sialan. “Sampai Kawanishi kembali dan waktunya makan malam, selamat beristirahat, Eita-senpai.”

 

Sampai Oikawa pindah ke Shiratorizawa pun Semi enggan mengaku ia senang mendengar Shirabu memanggil nama depannya (meski dengan nada mengajak tengkar tingkat dewa).

 

**.**

 “Ah, Tendou-san.”

 

Tendou menoleh sambil memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya. Kawanishi berdiri di belakangnya, nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan secangkir teh hangat terlihat di tangan. Tendou tersenyum lebar, tahu untuk siapa menu makan malam itu diambilkan. “Halo, Taichi~! Disuruh Shirabu ngambil makan malam buat SemiSemi? Titip salam buat mereka ya~”

 

Kawanishi tersenyum kaku, bulir keringat menggantung di pipi. “Doakan mereka enggak tengkar habis-habisan pas Semi-san sembuh.”

 

Tendou terkikik. “Aw, enggak usah takut begitu. Paling parah mungkin cuma perang dingin berapa hari, terus baikan sendiri.”

 

 _Perang dinginnya itu yang bikin latihan kerasa_ awkward.

 

Selagi Tendou ada di sini… “Ngomong-omong, Tendou-san.”

 

“Ya~?”

 

“Hukuman kalah main pokernya ada dua ‘kan? Yang bikin Semi-san terkapar sekarang, sama yang satunya lagi…”

 

“Oh, hukuman alternatif yang ditolak Eita-kun?”

 

Kawanishi mengangguk. Jangan salahkan dia karena merasa heran. Ushijima sendiri bahkan tidak tahu hukuman macam apa yang diberikan Tendou sampai Semi rela makan tiram mentah begini, padahal dia kaptennya.

 

Tendou menyeringai lebar.

 

 _Menyeramkan_.

 

**.**

Shirabu menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Istilah lainnya sih, _facepalm_ setelah mengetahui jawaban Tendou soal hukuman lain untuk Semi.

 

“Itu hukumanku kenapa mukamu ikutan kebakar gitu?” Suara Semi teredam selimut tebal yang ia naikkan sampai menutupi hidung, berguna untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi; warnanya tidak jauh berbeda dari yang sedang disembunyikan Shirabu sekarang. Kalau bukan merah api, merahnya tomat matang atau kepiting rebus.

 

“Karena juga ada hubungannya sama aku, bodoh.”

 

“Lebih bodoh mana sama orang yang nekat tanya ke makhluk macam Tendou?”

 

“Bodoh sama penasaran itu beda.”

 

“Tapi jatuhnya juga soal harga diri, ‘kan.”

 

Shirabu tidak menjawab. Pikirannya sedang tidak karuan sekarang, setelah tahu hukuman lain yang Semi tolak mentah-mentah dan berakhir terdampar di kamar asrama setelah makan tiram mentah.

 

Hening menyeruak. Semi sudah setengah jalan menuju alam mimpi saat Shirabu tiba-tiba berkata, “Orang macam apa yang nyuruh orang lain ngumumin statusnya lewat speaker sekolah karena kalah main poker, hah?”

 

Semi terkekeh. “Orang macam Tendou, tentu saja.”

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

_“Jadiii, SemiSemi kalah!”_

_“Berisik!”_

_“Hukumannya ada dua nih, pilih salah satu aja~”_

_Sampai di sana, firasat Semi sudah berubah buruk. Apalagi saat melihat seringaian khas Tendou saat menemukan kelemahan lawan dan siap menjatuhkan mereka habis-habisan…_

_“Pilih salah satu, Eita-kun. Makan tiram mentah, atau umumkan lewat speaker sekolah tentang hubunganmu dengan Shirabu sekarang. Capek banget tau, ngulang ‘Eita-kun udah punya pacar, anak klub voli tapi bukan aku, jadi tolong jangan deketin aku dengan niat nanyain soal dia’ ke penggemar-penggemarmu di sekolah.” Helaan napas lelah, dibuat-buat tentu saja. “Kokoro ini sakit tau, kena PHP berkali-kali.”_

_Semi Eita, 18 tahun, menyesali nasib pernah mengenal Tendou dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengadu pada Ushijima detik itu juga. Kena PHP apanya kalau yang bersangkutan sudah ada yang punya. Kapten tim voli pula._

_Apapun itu, Semi menolak hukuman yang kedua._

**.**

**.**

 

 

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
